April 17, 2014 NXT results
The April 17, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on March 13, 2014. Summary NXT Champion Adrian Neville showed that he fears no man on this week's edition of WWE NXT, battling the titanic Brodus Clay. The Great Khali stopped by NXT to see if he could turn CJ Parker into compost. NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension made quick work of Wesley Blake & Cal Bishop, while the new tandem of Jason Jordan & Tye Dillinger looked impressive. After expressing his disgust for Adam Rose's partying ways last week, Camacho showed the megastar what he might be in for during his match with the returning Oliver Grey. Also, Colin Cassady and “The Artiste” Aiden English renewed their rivalry again. With a song in his heart, Aiden English made his way to the ring to take on longtime rival Colin Cassady to kick off WWE NXT. “The Artiste” sought to take control of the bout early, but only enraged Big Cass with a boot to the gut. The 7-footer unloaded on English with a series of clubbing forearms and a huge kick to the face. English soon targeted Cassady's knee, grounding his larger foe. Though Big Cass battled through the pain, “The Artiste’s” underhanded tactics paid off, as English rolled up the towering Superstar and grabbed the tights for extra leverage to pick up the victory. Last week, Camacho interrupted the returning Oliver Grey backstage to call out Adam Rose for his lavish lifestyle. This week, the streetwise Superstar had to square off with the rejuvenated Grey, who was ready to compete after being out of action for nearly a year with a torn ACL. Camacho showed no mercy to his opponent, viciously attacking the Brit. Grey threw everything he had at his thuggish foe, but it would not be enough, as Camacho won the bout with a thunderous Samoan Drop. Camacho made it clear after the bell that his impressive win was a message to Adam Rose. NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension def. Cal Bishop & Wesley Blake (Non-Title Match) The Ascension continued to show the world why they are the longest-reigning NXT Tag Team Champions in history this week. In a non-title bout, the duo of Cal Bishop & Wesley Blake tried to make an impact, but to no avail. Konnor steamrolled over Blake, sending him tumbling to the arena floor, where Viktor pounced on the attack. The Ascension picked Blake apart in their corner while Bishop watched helplessly. Konnor & Viktor leveled Blake with The Fall of Man to put a cap on another devastating win. CJ Parker continued his crusade to make the NXT Universe a little more green this week. However, the environmentally conscious Superstar's cause ran into a massive roadblock in the form of The Great Khali. There wasn't much “The Moonchild” could do to faze The Punjabi Nightmare. Khali sent Parker scrambling with a big right hand at the opening bell and steamrolled over Parker. The earthy Superstar briefly stunned Khali by attacking his leg, but the giant put an end to “The Moonchild’s” misery with the Punjabi Plunge. The debuting duo of Jason Jordan & Tye Dillinger made an immediate impact in their first match together on WWE NXT. Though they gave up plenty of size to the imposing team of Baron Corbin & Sawyer Fulton, Jordan & Dillinger made up for it with an array of impressive maneuvers. While their foes used their size and power advantage to take control of the bout, Jordan & Dillinger's uncanny teamwork was the difference. Jordan stunned Fulton with a tackle in the corner, setting him up for a double-team DDT that left the NXT Universe buzzing about the newest team on the scene. Brodus Clay has set out to take back everything he feels he's lost over the past year, starting with the NXT Championship. Adrian Neville showed he isn't afraid of anyone, despite the huge size difference between him and Clay in this non-title bout. Neville charged into battle, using his speed to hit Brodus with a flurry of strikes and back away. Neville's stick-and-move strategy worked until his monstrous foe caught him in the middle of an aerial attack and hurled him to the canvas. Brodus crushed Neville with a series of elbows and a vicious heart punch, but could not put Neville away. Clay pounded away at the NXT Champion and used his massive frame to force the air out of his lungs. Neville refused to falter in the face of his towering foe, battling out of Brodus’ holds and taking him off his feet with a set of stunning kicks. Neville had Clay set up for the Red Arrow, but used his agility to flip out of the move as Clay evaded him. Brodus yanked control of the match back with a headbutt that sent Neville to the outside. Clay slammed the NXT Champion on the arena floor and tried to crush him with a splash off the ring steps. Neville moved out of the way and got back in the ring before the official completed his 10-count, giving the highflying Brit the count-out victory. Clay tried to attack Neville after the bout, but was met with a dropkick that left him seething. If this battle was any indication, the rivalry between Adrian Neville and Brodus Clay is far from over. Results ; ; *Aiden English defeated Colin Cassady (4:10) *Camacho defeated Oliver Grey (2:00) *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated Cal Bishop & Wesley Blake (2:20) *The Great Khali defeated CJ Parker (2:36) *Jason Jordan & Tye Dillinger defeated Baron Corbin & Sawyer Fulton (4:29) *Adrian Neville defeated Brodus Clay by Countout (6:32) Image Gallery NXT_217_Photo_01.jpg NXT_217_Photo_02.jpg NXT_217_Photo_03.jpg NXT_217_Photo_04.jpg NXT_217_Photo_05.jpg NXT_217_Photo_06.jpg NXT_217_Photo_07.jpg NXT_217_Photo_08.jpg NXT_217_Photo_09.jpg NXT_217_Photo_10.jpg NXT_217_Photo_11.jpg NXT_217_Photo_12.jpg NXT_217_Photo_13.jpg NXT_217_Photo_14.jpg NXT_217_Photo_15.jpg NXT_217_Photo_16.jpg NXT_217_Photo_17.jpg NXT_217_Photo_18.jpg NXT_217_Photo_19.jpg NXT_217_Photo_20.jpg NXT_217_Photo_21.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #95 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #217 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events